


Soul Remnants

by SugarSophie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rating will most likely change, good girl bad boy trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSophie/pseuds/SugarSophie
Summary: Ella spent her whole life protected in a bubble one crafted by her so called loving parents. The move to Hawkins should have signaled freedom but instead it felt like the moving from one cage to another. She should stay away from him right? Still when the chance to be a bird outside of its pretty cage presented itself, Ella saw what true freedom could be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in a long time, also bear with me on knowledge of the 80’s I promise to try to do the basic research but some things may fall in between the cracks. All comments and concerns are welcomed, okay I’ll get off my soapbox. Enjoy!

The small town had some charm, the woods whispered mysterious chants softly thru the wind or so it seemed.The young woman with caramel colored locks stepped out of the SUV her dainty hand resting on her drivers.“ Thank you Andre, I’ll take these two the rest can go inside” she replied staring at the cabin style mansion. She noted no other house around but that was expected her parents wanted her to be secluded. With a sigh she entered the house noting that the staff had started taking her suitcases.  
Her mother would be joining her in a month while her father stayed in the city taking care of business, she grimaced at the word. She would be starting her senior year this fall but for now she could enjoy summer. While the house was staffed she felt alone, her mother had said her childhood friend had a daughter around her age named Nancy.

Ella was anxious to start a routine to get the initial first meetings over with. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand she dialed the number her mother had given her.  
After greeting Karen Wheeler, Ella heard the shuffling when a kind voice came on the phone, “Hello, my moms told me about you its nice to meet you informally” she said with a smile in her voice.  
“ Yes apparently my mom and yours were really good friends. Anyways want to meet up maybe show me around?” Ella rambled which she tended to do when nervous  
“Sure I’ll come around yours at noon, does that sound fine?”  
With a thank you and goodnight Ella hung up the phone.

Ella and Nancy sat in the diner booth, thankfully Nancy hadn’t pressed about the house or location of it.

“A party? On a Tuesday? I didn’t think this town had it in it” Ella said with a small chuckle.  
“ It usually doesn’t” said Nancy drinking a milkshake while Ella stirred sugar in her iced tea.  
“Cathy and Ally will be there so you’ll have at least two more people talk to” she said with a small smile and shrug.

The bell connected to the door rang as heavy steps entered. Ella noticed the sour look on Nancy’s face as she noticed who walked.  
“What is it ?” Inquired Ella, “No nothing, just don’t look” suggested Nancy but as the words left her mouth, Ella found herself turning. Curiosity had always been her downfall, she was not expecting the long haired handsome man who made eye contact before turning to the counter.  
“ Ex-boyfriend?” She whispered to Nancy. “ No god no” said Nancy before adding “ Long story too much for today but I’m sure we’ll get it to eventually. “ He’s an asshole thats all you need to know for now.”  
On his way out Ella avoided eye contact but felt his eyes trace her face, a blush covered her face and chest. Not being able to resist anymore she flicked her eyes to him, her mouth parting in the slightest. Taking one last look at her he smirked before walking out leaving Ella intrigued as well as flushed.

 “ Its a bit hot in here" Ella said with a low high pitch voice when she noticed Nancy give her a peculiar look. “ Lets go, you can help me pick an outfit for tonight” she added quickly.

The dark silver metallic mini dress fit the brunette like a glove she felt a bit overdressed but what the hell. Her loose curls in a half updo and bright red lipstick. A part of her wanted to see the asshole (Nancy’s words not hers).

It seems as if everyone from the local high school was packed into the suburban home. There he was leather jacket surrounded by what she imaged were the town troublemakers or fellow assholes.

Some people had started dancing but not him he was too busy looking aloof and downing drinks. Billy she had heard the other guys call him. As she approached the area she heard a low whistle and her arm was yanked back.  
“Well well who are you sweet thing” came a drunk deep voice.  
“ No really no thank you” said Ella over the music disgust evident on her face while freeing her arm from his grasp  
“ You think you’re too good for me? Stuck up slut!”he slurred. By then Billy was staring at the interaction but all Ella heard was the insult. Her right fist clenched by her leg. Ella had never been a fan of drunks for obvious reasons.The way he insisted on touching her was making her anger spike higher by the second.  
“ I’m talking to you” he shouted again the rest of his words drowning out in Ella’s mind.  
Before he could utter another word Ella pulled her fist back punching him square in the face. She managed to make him stumble backwards.  
“Im done talking to you” she said with a clenched jaw  
“ What the fuck crazy whore” he roared. All the fire running thru the brunettes blood was turning into ice.  
Shit shit shit she thought as the muscular young man reached for her. She moved backward before running into someone’s chest.  
Warm hard hands settled on her hips before moving her to the side.

“ Cmon Ed leave the lady alone, you didn’t really think you had a chance did you” teased Billy. By now a small crowd had fathered around them. Ella saw Nancy staring at her in disbelief while Ella simply shrugged and shook her head .

“Asshole” he yelled attempting to tackle Billy down but his intentions had been notice by Billy already who had moved Ella once more and threw his jacket at her.  
“ Hold it sweetheart, I’d hate to get this assholes blood on it” As fast as the situation had escalated, Ed was quickly taken down. His friends helping him out of the house. A part of Ella wanted to run out but she felt grateful to Billy another part of her felt flattered. 

In the bathroom Ella looked at his forehead a small cut off forming on it.  
“ You make a good nurse” he said while lightly licking the top of his lip.  
“ You didn’t have to do all that” she said still dabbing at the wound. “ I think you’ll live” she smiled her brown eyes locked with his blue ones. Their height lining up perfectly since he was sat on the bathroom sink.  
Her hand rested on his chest feeling the warmth. Her own tongue sought out her lips. A small growl erupted from his lips as he leaned forward and grabbed her chin. Their lips met and his tongue entered her mouth. Small gasps left the brunette who grabbed at his neck.

“Ella are you ok?” Came Nancy’s voice from behind the door.  
“ Yeah, I’ll be right out.” Ella said quietly giving her back and some space to Billy.  
“ Okay yeah come find me” said Nancy before leaving  
Before she could turn to Billy, his hands came to her waist. Kisses were trailed up her neck with a quick move of her hair.  
“ You even smell sweet” came his husky voice. “ You think I’m sweet?”said the brunette with an equally breathy voice.

“ I’m counting on it” he said continuing his ministrations. Ella turned her head kissing him with all she had. This was bad no good can come from this she thought but couldn’t help herself.  
“ We should stop. You don’t even know my name” stated the brunette. “ I don’t want to stop, but I’m not that kind of girl”  
“ No you’re a sweet girl aren’t you?” He said still holding her eventually letting her go  
With a smile she said “ Thanks for everything, goodnight Billy”

The dark blonde was surprised to hear his name leave her supple lips. He’d find out more about her tomorrow that was for certain he decided. Ella told Nancy she was heading home with a quick goodbye before Nancy could interject.

The next morning Ella and Nancy met at the local diner to recap the events from last night.  
“ So nothing happened. You helped him with a cut and thats it?”said Nancy curiously.  
“ Yes” Ella replied while taking a sip of coffee. If she made eye contact with the petite brunette she was sure Nancy would’ve seen thru her facade.  
“Good. He has a new flavor every week. He’s angry, rude, and downright horrible” said Nancy as neutrally as she could but Ella could see there was more to it. She wouldn’t push it for now.

The caramel colored teen listened to Nancy’s recap of her evening and interjected but her curiosity had been peaked by her previous comments. Ella knew she should stay away, New York was filled with womanizers like Billy and while she didn’t doubt Nancys words she thought maybe there was more to him than just what Nancy said.

The girls walked thru town, Nancy insisted on showing her shortcuts that would help her not only navigate the town but avoid certain type of people. Ella was sure that was a dig at Billy but said nothing.

“ Hey sweetheart hows the right hand?” “ I mean Ella” said Billy the same carefree expression before he caught sight of Nancy, “ Wheeler” he acknowledge. He leaned against his car no doubt feeling in his element.

“ Its fine” she rubbed her hand as he came closer. “ Crap I’m supposed to be home soon. Mom’s supposed to call exactly at 6” Ella said to Nancy while looking at her watch.

“ No problem, need a ride?” Billy said while flashing a smile.  
“ No we’re fine” Nancy said with a hard look. “ Relax Wheeler, if anything happens I’m sure you’ll be the first to say I was last seen with her.” “ Its fine Nancy” Ella assured  
“ Call me as soon as you can okay?” With a kind look to Ella, Nancy walked away.

Ella was nervous as sit in his car fidgeting in her sundress and shaking her knee. A hand came to tap her knee. Soon the house came in to view but his hand stayed there, while they were out of view Ella was afraid the security cameras would catch view of her in practically a strangers car. The car came to a stop and Ella dreaded leaving him as much as she was afraid of being caught.  
Shifting to face him Ella stared at the cut from the night before, “ It looks much better”  "My face or the cut?" he teased his hand rubbing circles on her leg.  
Her hand moved a stray curl before she was lifted into his lap eliciting a squeak from her lips.  
“ Hmm vanilla” he hummed to Ella. His own scent was engulfing her, pushing any other thoughts out she molded her lips to his. Billy’s hands clawed at her back, Ella's dress raising slightly.The car had started to fog up from their heavy breathing, Ella felt like they were in their own little world where nothing existed but his hands and lips.

A knock jolted her from Billy’s lap, “ Ms. Nava” came a stern voice.


	2. Chapter 2

An annoyed gush of air left Billy’s lips as he realized that they had been interrupted. Ella on the other hand wasn’t sure which of her parent’s spies she would encounter she had not turned to face the noise as Billy had. As she dismounted herself off Billy she whispered in his ear, “Be quiet and let me do all the talking.”  
Billy was intrigued to say the least he expected her to be embarrassed or perhaps try to slap him and claim innocence. Another question that appeared in Billy’s mind was just who was this man. With a raised brow the older man continued,“Ms. Nava, your mother has already called once. I would hate to disappoint her again.” 

“No we can’t have that especially when I was walking home with my friend Nancy. I don’t think father or mother would be happy to hear that I was unaccompanied around town,” she answered slowly.  
The older man understood her obvious threat before stepping away from the car.  
“Your mother will call back in ten minutes, don’t make her wait” he said in a stern voice.  
Ella turned her attention back to Billy who had an amused expression on his face, “Well princess you are just full of surprises aren't’ you. So who’s Jeeves?” he questioned lighting up a cigarette.  
“A thorn in my ass that’s who” she answered much to her own surprise she took a drag of his cigarette.  
“Look I’ve had the typical run in with the angry dad, but never an angry … what is he a butler? security?” He snickered with a shake of his head before he realized her worried expression.  
His thumb took a hold of her chin, “I’m sorry if I got you in trouble princess.”  
“Its not him I’m worried about…” she started before trailing off. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed before she leaned into his face. His hands fell into her lap. She kissed him breathlessly as passionately as a novice like her could. For once he let her take the lead before suckling at her bottom lip.  
“I think that was well worth it” she smiled yet thought I hope it was worth it. She exited the car turning back to look at him one last time.  
“Goodnight Ms. Nava” he teased back, the roar of the engine the last thing she heard.  
The talk with her mother had been predictable except for the news that she would be joining her sooner than Ella had expected. The news had put a sour expression on her face one that she quickly changed despite her mother not being physically present. Even the walls had eyes she mused.

The next morning she phoned Nancy to apologize for not calling last night and insisted that her mother had kept her on the phone for long. Nancy invited her to go swimming at a local reservoir since it was a particularly hot day. With a tote in hand and sunhat on Ella headed towards the car, with a glance to Andre, “I’m going swimming with Nancy, we’ll leave from her place.”  
“Nonsense Ms. Nava, I will take you both” he countered  
“I don't need you to follow me everywhere”  
“You’re mother and father entrust me with your safety” 

Ella felt herself losing the battle before her housekeeper, Mrs. Coggs stepped in, “Leave Ella at her friends house and Ella leave the exact location with us. If you are not have by ten o’clock Andre will go find you, understood”  
Mrs. Coggs faced Ella and gave her a small smile before turning back to Andre a stern expression on her face. “I need this picked up for Mrs. Nava’s arrival”  
Ella was happy to have Mrs.Coggs in some ways she was more of a mother than her actual mother of course she was discrete in her affection for Ella.  
Nancy and Ella waited outside of her house for her boyfriend Jonathan. Ella didn’t mind hanging out with both as long as they were okay with it, another young man sat in the passenger seat.  
“Hey I’m Steve” he smiled politely as Nancy and Jonathan rearranged their things in the trunk.  
“Ella, yeah its nice to meet you” she shook his hand.  
The ride was relatively short and Ella found it easy to be with the three other teenagers. Steve made her laugh and even quiet Jonathan was welcoming some of their taste in music overlapped.

The quarry was now in view and they had parked by a tree that provided shade from the unforgiving sun. They had brought a cooler filled with a variety of provisions. Music filled the area they had occupied and Ella felt the flutter of happiness in her chest. She had never had friends or to be more specific friends who didn’t use each other for social standing and other frivolous gains.  
For the most part they talked and joked before entering the water. Nancy laughed as she splashed Jonathan. The hours seem to slip by for Ella.  
Steve had decided to set up a rope from the top of the car to swing into the quarry. The evening was upon them.  
“You should go help him Ella” nudged Nancy  
When Ella stared at her in question, Nancy continued, “He could hurt himself plus both Jonathan and I aren’t very big on heights.” Ella relented and climbed onto the car.  
“Need a hand or well two” she offered  
“Yeah thanks Ella just help me pull.” After a few minutes they deemed it safe enough. “So now who goes” said Ella.  
“ Don't worry I’ll go first” Steve started to climb “No wait. I’ll go with you” she climbed after him thankfully the branch was sturdy enough for both.

A jolt of music and engines turned the head of the four teens, it seems like they weren’t the only ones at the quarry anymore.  
“Ugh I don't know if I can do his” she whispered now feeling like an idiot for climbing the tree.  
“Okay how about we go together” with one hand on the rope he instructed the brunette to hold on to him, his hand innocently wrapped around her. “Okay on three we push off. Just hold on to me”  
As Steve started to count they heard more voices by their spot.  
“Cmon Harrington any day now” Ella heard an overexcited male voice say.  
Her eyes searched the floor and she locked eyes with Billy who was accompanied by two others. His eyes zeroed on Steves hand on Ellas waist, his Ella he thought before pushing the flicker of emotion away. But he couldn’t look away from her body in the one piece red swimsuit. Her cheeks flushed no doubt warm from the sun he hoped she wasn’t warm because of that twerp Harrington.  
“Yeah don’t cream yourself Tommy we’re going.” “ one two … three”  
The pair jumped into the water coming up for air completely intertwined. Unfortunately Ella had swallowed some water and Steve was trying to help her by moving her wet hair from her face and mouth.  
“ Im okay now Steve, thanks” she said quickly before trying to get some space between them.

By now more people had joined them in the water.  
Ella looked for Billy as the sun started to set. She could hear hollering and music coming from the other side of the quarry but no sign of Billy.  
A minute later she heard the yelling of rowdy men and saw Billy climbing the tree she had earlier. Before she knew he was diving into the water and landing next to her.  
“ Sorry didn’t see you there princess” he laughed, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
“You shouldn’t be swimming like that” she grimaced but swam next to him. She saw Nancy and Jonathan preoccupied talking to some people she recognized from the party.  
“I’ve done worse doll…” he trailed off when he noticed she was looking around with a scowl he added, “What you looking for Harrington?” “Who? Oh do you mean Steve?” she replied now focusing back on Billy. The way his name rolled off her tongue bothered him and that sentiment also bothered him.  
Ella shook her head, “No I just want to make sure they’re all okay. You don’t exactly run with the best crowd” she said with a shrug. He came closer his hands coming to touch her thighs under the water. She should’ve slapped his hands away, Ella had tried to tell herself that their little adventure in the car had been a momentarily lapse of judgement or lust. She felt her stomach flutter in anticipation.  
“A good girl like you shouldn’t be seen with me” he smirked. One hand moved his dirty blonde locks away from his face. In the night he seemed even more menacing a forbidden fruit that she was constantly bitting into. She felt like Persephone while Billy was the pomegranate or maybe Hades she pondered.  
“Am I boring you already or you thinking about Harrington” he said aloofly but she noticed his jaw clench.  
“No, I hardly know him.” She said annoyed at him. “You hardly know me and yet….” he teased hinting at their various trysts.  
Ella blushed “Yes but I’d like to get to know you” she said before regretting the words. Billy didn't’ seem like the kind to talk and when his hand left her thigh she braced herself for the  
rejection.  
Thats what you get you idiot… its for the best… you don’t need this complication  
“You don’t want to get to know Harrington then” came his casual reply his eyes not focusing on her.  
Ella wasn’t sure what to do with that response but before she could reply she heard Nancy call her.

In a moment of courage she grabbed his hand under the water as discretely as possible, “I want you” Billy had heard countless women tell him this and while the context was completely different, Ella’s sweet voice broke thru him her intention not the seedy one he was used to when he heard those words.  
Their eyes met one more time before she get out of the water. Steve handed her a towel before asking, “Was he bothering you” came his concerned voice.  
“No of course not” she said as if Billy was a saint in need of defending. “Be careful”  
Ella nodded and as much as her head told her to heed the warning her heart quickly discarded the warning.  
The ride back was quiet Ella wasn’t sure what to do or more specifically what Billy would think of her parting words. With a shake of her head she tried to clear her head focus on anything but her mind went back to the shocked expression on his face when she said she wanted him. The perplexed expression was one she assumed he didn’t wear often.  
She was dozing off before she noticed that the car had come to a stop, “I’ll help you to your door” said Steve his hand grabbing her tote and towel. Ella said goodnight to Jonathan and Nancy noticing her small smile she was going to have to talk to her about her meddling tomorrow.  
The walk to her house was longer than expected and while she had insisted on walking alone Steve countered that coyotes lingered in the woods late at night.  
“See you around Ella. Thanks for all your help” he smiled as he leaned in. In a panic she hugged him and practically pushed herself off him.  
“No problem thats what friends are for” she said with a nervous chuckle before rushing into the house.  
“Well well well, one boy yesterday another today. I must learn their names wouldn’t want to confuse them” came a mocking voice she recognized. Ella climbed the stairs without a glance at the older man.

Ellas car arrived the following morning much to her surprise. Her mother had sent the same flashy car she occasionally drove in New York, no doubt she would get more use out of it here. She also realized that if her car was arriving her mother couldn’t be far behind she was hoping to spend the summer without her mother breathing down her neck.

The brunette contemplated going over to Nancy’s but decided against it her mother’s incoming arrival had thrown ruined her mood. With a few quick words to Mrs. Coggs she drove past the gate in her convertible she avoided town not wanting to draw attention to herself instead she choose to take the main highway out of town. She hoped the woods and clear sky would help clear her mind after an hour she decided to head back with a strong resolve of what she was going to do. A few miles outside of town she decided to stop at a surplus store for a drink no harm could come from it she thought still she parked a few meters away and on the side of the road. 

She grabbed a water bottle quickly and was almost out the door when a loud voice caught her attention.  
“That’s the last I hear of you bullshit Billy. Do you understand” came a loud voice. The store was relatively empty save for the cashier and another older man who was trying to feign disinterest.  
Her eyes quickly landed on the object of the man’s wrath, Billy. Hiding behind a rack of fishing rods she hardly recognized the young man in front of her. His vacant expression and hunched shoulders stirred an emotion in her that she recognized, contempt and frustration.  
“Yes, sir” she heard Billy reply but it was almost as if an alien had inhabited his body one that controlled his functions but wasn’t really Billy.  
Both men left the store, Ella waited a minute to leave the store hoping to avoid them. Placing her cat eye sunglasses back on her face she swept open the door and collided with a hard chest.  
His eyes had been looking down upon impact, “I’m sorry” she blurted out not so much for bumping into him but for the sad boy she saw in front of her.  
It’s as if he had been splashed with cold water his demeanor changed and he donned his trademark smirk. Ella wanted to roll her eyes at him but they stayed still, the silence hanging between them.  
“Seems like you can’t stay away”  
“Our paths keep crossing… coincidences..” She intended to wave off but his eyes trailed over the exposed skin created by her navy shorts. Following his gaze she scoffed crossed her arms and added, “Don’t be such a boy”  
“Oh sweetheart I’m no boy”  
The honking of a car horn broke the daze they had both been caught in. Billy leaned over to the counter grabbing the forgotten items.  
“I’ll see you around doll” he said with a wink. Ella walked out a minute later a bit startled by Billy and who she assumed was his father arguing by the car.  
If you could even call that arguing she concluded in fact Billy’s father threw insults Billy’s way without a glance. She had caught the beginning of another argument it seemed. Billy had his eyes closed and fists clenched by his sides, his knuckles were starting to turn white.  
Before Ella processed what she was doing she was walking towards the car a smile on her face. She wanted to get Billy away from that asshole it didn’t matter who he was.  
“Billy is that you?” She tried to smile at the older man in hopes to disarm him.  
The older man was perplexed to say the least, the way he gave her a once over made her feel uncomfortable.  
“Hi I’m Ella Nava. I’m sorry to bother you both. I’m having a small problem with my car, I was hoping Billy could help me” her face the picture of angelic innocence with an extended hand.  
“Nava?” Asked the older man a quick sour expression appeared and disappeared just as quickly.  
Ella hadn’t even looked at Billy she was afraid that if she saw his face she would want to punch the older man. After a minute of small talk Billy’s father who she learned was named Neil made a move for the drivers seat.  
“Yeah of course can’t leave a little lady like you out here. You could be at the mercy of any hoodlum” he said with a lingering look to Billy. “Make yourself useful and don’t be late for dinner.” He said in a dismissing manner.  
“Thank you Mr.Hargrove. I appreciate your concern and Billy’s help” Ella said sweetly but on the inside she was seething by Neil’s words and arrogant attitude.  
“Don’t thank me yet, stop by the house if the boy can’t help”  
Ella walked back towards the store leaving Billy and Neil to have a few parting words, from the looks of it they were just as unpleasant as her impression of the older man.  
“Why’d you do all that?” came the dark blonde’s question. He appreciated the gesture but he wondered just how much she had seen or heard.  
“Because I told you I wanted to get to know you. What better time than now” she said her eyes still hidden behind the sunglasses. Billy gave her a look conveying that he didn’t believe her completely.  
“You’re going to have to start disclosing some information too doll” he said with eyes glued to the sporty convertible, a chick car but nonetheless impressive looking he thought.  
“So whats wrong with your little red corvette” he joked  
“Nothing” she smiled as she lifted the hood as Neil passed by. Billy was thrown for a loop Ella was proving to be a breath of fresh air still he didn’t know much about her. He wanted to know more about her there was that feeling again he thought the same one he had felt at the quarry.  
“My my my lying. Didn’t think you had it in you. Well actually I should’ve known after the last time I had you in my car.”  
Ella’s face blushed at the memory and the phrase had you in my car. She longed to be back in his car with his arms around her.  
“How about I take you in my car” she teased back while opening the door and putting up the top. “Anywhere Ella” he smiled genuinely and in the moment Ella decided that this was her favorite version of Billy she had seen so far.  
The engine revved and Ella felt lighter in his presence as did Billy neither wanting think about their parents or the storm that was headed their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of abuse and racist remarks.

“So New York huh?” Billy said as he turned to look at Ella, “What how did you know?” A slight panic in her voice.  
With a raised brow he added, “License plate, doll”  
“So are you going to tell me who you’re running from?” Ella felt herself tense and knew there was no denying his assumption. “I am and I’m not. My parents aren’t exactly the warmest people they’re actually .. intense I guess is the word.They have certain expectations of me…”

Ella was sure Billy was going to start laughing at her. Who wouldn’t she thought, poor little rich girl. Yet Billy simply tried to read her face and motioned for her to continue.  
A couple of cigarettes later Ella had disclosed her father and mother’s excessive control into her life, how her whole life was planned out even her future. She expressed how she felt like a prisoner in her home even her own life.

They stopped at a interstate store, Billy entered the store to grab some waters.  
“So do I have to keep being the stereotypical girl talking or are you going to tell me what was all that with your dad?” At the mention of his father Billy tensed up making Ella instantly feel bad. “Look you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to, okay so next question why did you move from California?”

“How did you know I moved from California” He countered as the car came to a stop. The spot in the meadow was clear and was a short amount from the highway.  
“All Cali boys wear their shirts like that” She teased waving a hand above his chest, “Plus your accent”  
“I have an accent?” He gave a small laugh before placing her hovering hand directly on his chest.  
“Yeah duh totally” She laughed until he joined in. He rummaged inside of his jacket revealing a small bottle of whiskey.  
“How about a drink to …” he trailed of before she finished “freedom”  
He smiled at her before his thoughts trailed off, what did freedom look like to him. Billy had contemplated running away but he wouldn’t give his father the satisfaction and regardless of what people thought he worried about his step-sister and even pitied his father’s wife.

“Where did you go ?” She asked before crinkling her nose up at the drink. The top of the car was down and they sat in the backseat.  
“Nothing, just you and me… running away” He said the last part much to his own surprise. Ella smiled at the idea.  
“I can’t run, there’s nowhere for me to run. My father would uncover every stone and find me.” Ella said the words with no emotions her head resting on Billy’s chest she felt warm and not just from the liquor.

“What about when you turn 18? Your old man can’t drag you back then”  
With a shake of her head and taking another drink she said, “Doesn’t matter he would make sure I wouldn’t survive anywhere, I’d have no money no help… nothing. Men like my father have their hand in everything”  
“I know he has a hold on my trust-fund even when I turn 18. He has hinted that there’s conditions to handling my own money. The thing is I don’t even care about the money at least not living in luxury”  
“I’ve been talking for the last half an hour about my unrelenting issues. Will you at least tell me what your dad said before you left with me?”

Billy thought back to the encounter. _Those little Spanish hussies are only good for one thing. Don’t catch anything or be stupid enough to get her pregnant._  
“Billy?” Came Ella’s calm voice “ Nothing… just asked how I knew you and where you were from” Ella nodded not completely satisfied with his answer.  
“So your Spanish huh?” He said while his hand massaged small circles on her back.  
With a roll of her eyes she lifted her head and faced him, “No I speak Spanish. My father is Dutch-Mexican my mother is third generation Mexican-American. But yes we are very much Hispanic and I was raised aware of it. How’d you know ? I mean I don’t hide it why would I but there isn’t much diversity here in Hawkins”  
“I’m from California not this hick-town” Billy nodded before signaling for her to lean back on him.  
Ella believed his father had made some sort of comment on her ethnicity and while she wouldn’t have given it a second thought the angry look on Billy’s face in the parking lot made her believe the comments had not been as casual as Billy led her to believe.

“So I can expect you to throw a few common Spanish phrases at me?” Teased Ella.  
“Si puedes guapo o no?” She continued with a seductive smile.  
“Oh I know flattery when I hear it.” He answered with a grin.  
Unfortunately Billy was expected at home by his asshole of a father so their evening came to an end. As Ella dropped him off she realized how much Billy had dazzled her how easy it was for him to sneak into her heart.  
“I’ll see you soon” Said Billy with a smile.  
Not later or see you around Ella thought but didn’t want to get her hopes up.

The following afternoon Ella strolled into the diner that was becoming the common meeting place for Nancy and herself. The day before was still playing in her mind and she couldn’t help the smile she was donning.

Her happy demeanor quickly changed to one of confusion as she saw that Nancy wasn’t alone but with Steve as well. She might have believed that Nancy was trying to play matchmaker but their grim expressions suggested that wasn’t the plan.  
“Ella” waved over Steve with a small smile.

“What’s going on guys?” Questioned Ella. The three sat in silence as their three distinct beverages were placed in front of them. Ella knew they had something to say but it seemed as though they were having trouble getting the words out.  
“Look Ella I haven’t known you for that long but I’m hoping that in this short time we’ve been friends you would think that I’m looking out for you. I’m not trying to meddle or judge you or whatever else you might think.”

“Okay? Umm what is this about” Ella said nervously she was hoping they weren’t alluding to Billy.  
“Sometimes we want to see the best in …” Nancy began but was cut off by Steve, “Its about Billy Hargrove”  
Her eyes narrowed and with a slightly louder voice she said, “Nancy did you tell him about the party?”  
“That’s not important” Said Nancy hastily to which Ella scoffed, obviously stories had been swapped between the two teens.  
“Ella, let Steve talk”  
The following hour consisted of Steve telling Ella of how Billy had severely beaten him at the Byers house, their whole one sided rivalry, Billy’s treatment of his step-sister, and even his reputation of having a new flavor every week.

By the end of it Ella felt tears threatening to spill, she was unsure of how to proceed.  
A part of her knew that Steve and Nancy had no reason to lie but another part didn’t think it was fair to not let Billy tell her his side of the story.  
“Thank you for telling me everything you did, I really appreciate it…” Ella trailed off  
“But” said Steve with a stern and slightly annoyed look.  
“I want to give Billy to explain himself”  
“Ella you can’t be serious” Exclaimed Nancy  
“I don’t doubt that you guys are telling the truth. But I also know who I was with yesterday isn’t exactly who you’re describing” Ella paused trying to find the words, “There’s more to him. I’ve seen traces of the guy you’re talking about but that’s not all there is”  
Ella started to get up before her wrist was grabbed by Steve, “Don’t go talk to him Ella, don’t let him wrap you up in his lies”

Ella quickly left the diner her mind racing as well as her heart. She wasn’t ready to face Billy yet she didn’t want to get caught up in the emotions. With a quick hello and goodnight to Mrs. Coggs, Ella showered and got ready for bed.

“You lost Harrington?” Said Billy in relatively common voice. The dark blonde was surprised to see Steve in what was considered his turf. Billy was surrounded by his usual companions. Guys who used to worship Steve that now acted as though they had ever met him.  
“Five minutes” answered Steve uncomfortable with the situation. He heard one of his former lackeys heckle, “Bet its about that sweet peach ass from the quarry huh Hargrove”

Billy clenched his jaw but nonetheless laughed along with them, “Nah Harrington knows not to step to me not matter how tempting it may be.” More laughs echoed the space as Billy and Steve walked towards his car and away from the rest.  
“What do you want Steve? I thought we agreed on avoiding each other. Max agreed to those terms too” he said casually lighting his trademark cigarette.

“Yeah I know but I want to ask you to back off”  
With an annoyed tone Billy gritted out, “ What did I just say”  
“No this isn’t about Max or any of the kids. This is about Ella Nava”  
At the mention of Ella, Billy felt his body stiffened. “She is not yours. She is not your concern” Billy was now mere inches from Steve’s face the anger wanting to be released once more. Steve anticipated the escalation but was surprised to see Billy walk back away.  
“Look get the fuck out of here” Steve got into his car as Billy merely watched from a few feet  
“Fine. Doesn’t matter anyways. She knows everything” With that he left leaving the dark blonde in a panic and fury.

A noise startled Ella and she was ready to scream before she heard a soft voice whisper, “Doll, its me”  
Ella let out a breath she didn't’ know she was holding, “How the hell did you get in here?”  
“I have my ways, also your security isn’t as tight as you believe” he chuckled.  
Billy came to sit on her bed, “I couldn’t stay away” he admitted  
Ella smiled ready to tease him before she became aware of her sleeping attire she went to grab her robe but his hands pushed her hair away from her chest.

A small growl left his mouth as he took in the thin satin slip that she wore. He could make out  
the curve of her breasts, her nipples, and smooth peach skin glowing in the moonlight.  
“Billy, please” she begged embarrassed. “Come here pretty baby” He all but patted his lap.  
Ella slowly lifted the blanket exposing more of her skin to him. The slip stopped just above her knees with a small slit on the side. Billy licked his lips he wanted her more than he had ever wanted someone.  
She wanted to talk first but she told herself that she needed to calm her nerves, Billy’s touch was sure to be the cure she told herself. She straddled him, her legs resting on his sides.  
“You always smell so good and feel so soft” He rubbed at her arm and then neck. Ella felt her heartbeat accelerate when she was meant to be calming herself.

“Let me feel you too” She said to which he raised a brow. Ella signaled for him to take off his jacket her small hand touching the skin on his chest. Her eyes widened at Billy’s growing hunger for her which was evident by the bulge she felt between her legs.The brunette was afraid she was too tame and that he would soon lose interest in her, Steve’s words resonated in her mind.

Ella felt herself being flipped onto her bed and her leg being lifted over Billy’s hip. He thrust into her wanting her to feel him as much as she could regardless of their clothes. Her hands found his hair and she thrusted back. Her inexperience wasn’t lost on him nor forgotten from the night of the party.

A bite on her neck made her yelp and Billy slowed down, “Shit baby I’m sorry I got carried away.” He kissed her neck in apology, “I just want you… just you” he added the last part quietly.  
Ella knew that his way of saying he didn’t just want her body. “I know and I trust you Billy”  
“I don’t know if you should” he said quietly. “No stop it. I don’t expect you to be perfect or to live up to some fantasy of prince charming. I just want you to keep being you”  
“I’m tired of having to pretend for people. I don’t want either of us to pretend even if its just when its the two of us” Billy felt his heart clench at the words as Ella placed her hand on his heart her hand slowly drifting lower.

Before Billy could prevent it he flinched in pain his hand cradling his left side. “ Billy? What is it ?” Ella felt him retract from her touch, the dark blonde stood up. Ella could feel him shutting down he was running away from her.  
In a second she turned on the small lamp on her nightstand she wasn’t prepared to meet the angry red and purple that covered a large part of his torso.

“What happened? Who did this?” She attempted to whisper.  
“Just some losers who thought they could challenge me” He tried puffing up his chest but was unable to convince Ella.  
“Billy, don't lie to me” she scolded, “Why would I?” He countered defensively.  
He made another attempt to leave but was stopped by the anxious brunette who clung to him. “Its him isn’t it?”  
Billy tensed at her assumption he couldn’t meet her eyes, “Why would he do that to his own son”

“I never said who. But I know now” Ella paused as Billy braced himself for the incoming pity he didn’t ant to hear from anyone especially Ella. He was afraid to look weak for him to fulfill every prophecy his father had spewed about him.  
“That piece of shit doesn’t deserve you. I want to choke him with my bare hands just thinking about it” said Ella angrily as she sat back on his lap.  
Billy gawked at Ella he didn’t think his jaw could drop any further a small part of him wanted to cry from baring such a private part of himself also from hearing such fierce protectiveness come from Ella, his Ella he allowed himself to claim her even if it was just in his mind.

Ella kneaded his head softly caressing his curls, trying to calm the silent storm she sensed stirring in Billy. “I wont push you I promise. You tell what you want, I don’t want you to lie to me but I understand ….” The brunette sensed hesitation building up in Billy  
“Stay with me please, hold me please?” Said Ella as she bit her lip nervously. Ella didn’t want him to be alone she didn’t want him to shut down or run away from her.  
“Yeah I can do that, c’mon babydoll” he stated while getting under the covers. Throughout the night his shirt and pants found the floor as well as Ella’s robe.

Billy rubbed his eyes attempting to shake away the drowsiness, his arms circled around Ella her supple lips slightly pursed. He saw that the sun had risen and as much has he didn’t want to he knew he had to get up and leave. Even though Neil and his wife, Susan were out of town he didn’t want to risk any problems.  
“Ms. Nava?” Came a soft female voice and a knock.  
Ella smiled before she realized that she wasn’t alone in bed. “Yes, Mrs.Coggs?” She attempted to sound calm as she signaled for Billy to stay still.  
“Breakfast is ready in fifteen” “Yes of course” she said while exhaling in relief.  
“Tell your young man he may join us as well” added Mrs. Coggs with a chuckle.  
“Oh my god” she fell back in the bed, “How deep in the hole are you” he said with a worried expression. “Mrs. Coggs wont say anything, I assume if she’s saying you can stay that means Andre or as you know him Jeeves is out”

Billy nodded dressing before turning back to Ella, “Thank you”  
“For?” She said with a dazzling smile that Billy felt he could stare at for the rest of his life. With an awkward shuffle Billy answered, “Last night, everything.. you know”  
“Its okay Billy I was happy to just be with you”  
After changing Ella led Billy out the room, she grabbed his hand and held it as they walked down the stairs.

“Thank you ma’am” Said Billy after breakfast a smile on his devilishly handsome face. Ella wasn’t surprised to see that Billy had charmed Mrs. Coggs in the short time they had spoken. The morning had turned out to be surprisingly pleasant Ella wished all mornings could be like this. Her happy bubble was destroyed when the front door open revealing her valet Andre.  
“Good morning Ms. Nava Mrs. Coggs” He said as reading some forms he was carrying. Under other circumstances Ella would’ve have found his double take hilarious but she knew that Andre would report everything back to her parents.

“Who might you be ?” He said in a clipped tone. “ Billy… Billy Hargrove” he said with a firm handshake.  
“Hmm yes the young man from the other night. You walked Ella home no?” He mocked knowing very well that Steve had done that.  
“Ohh no I am mistaken that was Ms.Nava’s other young man. Such a beautiful young woman of her social standing has many suitors I suppose.”  
She saw Billy clench his jaw. “Steve is my friend just my friend” she said much too quickly  
“Mr. Birch I see no need to upset Ms.Nava or disrupt what was a pleasant morning” Said Mrs. Coggs in a displeased tone.

“Let’s go Billy” said Ella grabbing his hand. “No, stay I have to go check on Max” Ella’s face fell believing he was angry with her, sensing her worry Billy grabbed her face placing a soft kiss on her lips, “Doll, its okay. I’m not mad. I’ll be back, there’s more we have to talk about anyways”  
“Pick me up at 6?” She said with a smile. Billy nodded before kissing her one last time.

Ella stood at the door in quiet contemplation. The brunette knew that there was still the whole Nancy/Steve meeting that she hadn’t talked to Billy about, she didn’t want to sweep that under the rug. The night before had been intense in every sense of the word.  
“If you think your parents will stand for this, you’re even more naive than I thought” whispered the older man before pushing past her.  
“Ella can I speak to you for a second?” Said Mrs. Coggs in a shaky voice  
No … rang thru Ella’s mind as she caught sight of the designer suitcases in the foyer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been changed. There are mentions of abuse as well as sexual content.   
> On a light note the Spanish phrase mentioned translates into that young man is so romantic.   
> Thank you and enjoy!

Ella raced down the street in her hurry she hadn’t thought in taking her car. No, what she needed was to feel her legs burn to concentrate on that pain instead of what was going on with her life. She had a taste freedom she wouldn’t go back to living under her parent’s thumb. Her thoughts shifted back to the conversation with Mrs.Coggs.

Ella dear its your mother she’ll be here by the end of the week. It’s okay my sweet girl you’ll always have me by your side.

A tear threatened to escape but she pushed the sentiment aside. She had been stealing from her parents and pawning items that would be easy to cash out. Ella was hoping Hawkins could be the place where she disappeared whether her parents thought she disappeared by accident was crucial to her endeavor. 

But now she had been charmed by the town and a certain mysterious blonde. Her thoughts then shifted to the roses that had arrived that afternoon almost a few minutes after Billy had left. Pain brought her back to present time, unfortunately her sandals weren’t the most sensible choice for running towards town. Her ankle twisted and gasped in pain. Ella was just outside of the town center, with a limp she made her way to a bench. 

“Ella” came a voice she recognized but really didn’t want to deal with. The brunette approached her with caution.   
He wasn’t sure how to proceed with her. Had she opened her eyes to Billy’s true self or had he weaseled his way into her heart.  
“Steve I’m not really in the mood but damn it I need your help” Her forehead scrunched up in pain.  
“Okay I’ll give a you a ride home.” “No” she almost yelled with a wave of her hand.  
“I can’t I don’t want to go home.” 

Steve felt at a crossroad he couldn’t leave her in her current condition but he wasn’t sure being alone with Ella was the wisest move.  
“Cmon we’ll drive a round a while. But you gotta lose the attitude.” He offered his arm in support. “Please tell me you parked close”  
“Sorry its bit of a walk” Ella whimpered almost embarrassed as she leaned against Steve. 

“Don’t freak out” said Steve before kneeling in front of Ella in a few seconds she was lifted against his chest her arms reaching around his neck to center herself. Under other circumstances she would’ve protested and not only because of the awkwardness between her and Steve. She thought that perhaps at one point he had a thing for her now he probably thought she was Billy’s new flavor. A laugh broke thru her inner monologue.

“Damn Harrington you don’t scare easily” the same boy she saw hanging around Billy was in front of them, Tommy she vaguely remembered being his name.  
“Get out of the way we don’t have time for this shit” he scoffed at the teen.  
“Billy ain’t gonna be happy that you’re having a bite of his lovely peach” he all but threatened Steve. 

“I’m not a peach or a piece of meat. Now move the fuck out of the way” she screamed at a surprised Tommy.   
“Guess she’s up for grabs” she heard him whisper to the rest of the guys. “Don’t listen to them they don’t have 3 brain cells between the four of them.” Said Steve, bringing a smile to her face.  
As they drove, Ella told Steve about her family life or a milder version of what she had told Billy and how understanding Billy had been. “I know you and Nancy have a history with him but he’s not like that anymore right?”  
“Yes. No, I mean Max tells me he’s been better. The guy beat the shit out of me so maybe I’m not the best one to give you an unbiased opinion.”  
“Do you think I could talk to Max?” in reality Ella wanted to ask the young girl about Billy and his father or at least try and gauge the situation.  
“Yeah I’ll introduce you to the kids, they’ll love you” he smiled before glancing back to   
Ella  
“What time is it” said Ella in a panic. “Its a quarter to six, why?”   
“I need to be home..” 

The drive back home was quick and Ella felt nervous.  
“Are we okay” she said while bitting a nail. “Look I can’t say I understand why you’re bothering but we’re friends. Just promise you’ll tell me if anything happens, if he hurts you in any way okay?”   
“I promise Steve” the two teens leaned against his car as the sun set. The roar of an engine turned their heads.

Her heart speed up at the sight of him ….. her Billy… she settled on the term.   
“Thanks for everything Steve” she gave him a soft hug before turning back to Billy. His jaw clenched as she climbed into his car. A sort of silent conversation transpired between Billy and Steve.  
“What was that about?” She said with a curious look to Billy.  
“I had a run in with your friend Steve yesterday and now I find him here with you.” Billy said looking straight ahead. Ella felt the anger rolling off him and proceeded with caution not because she was afraid of him but because she wanted to have an actual conversation.

“Okay how about I tell you that whole deal but first you tell me about Steve and what happened at the Byers house.” Ella tried to say it as neutrally as possible. She wanted him to know that she knew everything there was no hiding.  
“What did you say?” He tensed raising his voice slightly. “What did he tell you? That little bitch” he closed his eyes slamming a fist against the dashboard causing the car to swerve.

“Thats not the point Billy” yelled Ella back “Slow down damn it”   
Much to her dismay Billy had taken the comment as a threat. “I just want the truth, even if it’s terrible.” Her eyes softened but he continued driving erratically. “Damn it Billy” she yelped at a particularly sharp turn he took.

“You already know so who cares what I say right! Steve got to you first” The car came to an abrupt stop near the quarry a few rays of sunlight bathed the area.  
“I’m tired of your shit attitude. I’m not with Steve I’m with you. So start talking” her hands grabbed at her hair as she turned away from him. 

As the minutes passed by in tense silence Ella opened her door, “Fine shut me out. I haven’t once shut you out or judged you.” Nothing still.  
“I see who the little bitch really is” she added before regretting it.   
She walked a few feet when she felt heavy boots catch up to her, “Ella” he grabbed at her wrist.   
“I just want to hear your side, this town might have their idea of who Billy Hargrove is but I don’t care about rumors…” she trailed off and he raised a hand to stop her. The two walked back and once again she grabbed his hand. Billy felt the anxiety melt away in the past women had meant little to him, the idea of holding of woman’s hand was something he would’ve scoffed at.  
So Billy started at the beginning from his life in California to how the abuse had escalated as he got older. He admitted his fault in making his home in Hawkins a living hell. Max and her mother weren’t to blame for his resentment nor his father’s behavior. Ella wanted to ask about his mother but she noticed how he strategically avoided taking about her.  
The conversation shifted to Steve and once more Billy looked ashamed. He described the uncontrollable rage he felt which wasn’t really about Steve but his own father.   
He lit a cigarette, “ And then Max stabbed me with a syringe” he chuckled earning a bewildered look from her, “Didn’t think Max had it in her. I was actually proud of the little shit.… well after a couple of days” 

Ella stayed quiet once he was done leaving Billy in state of emotional limbo. He felt the urge to bolt, to reject before he was rejected. “Thank you for telling Billy, you don’t know how much it means to me. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of. I believe in you.” 

The brunette looked up at the night sky as she spoke. He hummed in response and held her once more afraid to disturb the new peace they had achieved together. 

“So you’re with me you said?” He teased while his arm found its way around her.   
“Ugh you’re lucky you’re cute when you’re smug” she feigned annoyance but earned a smile from him.   
“I like you being mine” he said softly, Ella knew that’s as much as she would get out of him but she nonetheless felt happy. Time would thaw his closed cold heart she thought but didn’t want concentrate on the complications. 

“You’re mine” she kissed him her hand playing with a strand of his hair. Her heart fluttered and she felt her body come alive at the feel of his lips. Unfortunately her mind wandered to everything that had transpired that day from her run in with Steve to her argument with Billy and back to the news of her mother’s arrival.  
“There’s something else I have to tell you” Ella felt Billy let out an exasperated sigh against her lips.

“I wish I could say its good but its not…. My mom’s moving in by the end of the week” she looked at Billy who wore a confused expression but upon noticing her expression offered a sympathetic, “That blows I’m sorry doll”

“I know it does. I just wanted to enjoy this summer without either of them. But summer is almost over and school is about to start. She’s just going to micromanage everything like she always does” Ella rambled not noticing how her nails started to dig into her thighs. Billy’s hand grabbed hers. “Ella its going to be okay”  
The dark blonde wanted to believe the words but most of all he wanted Ella to be okay. He was going to be there for her and hopefully not fuck it up he told himself.

The next couple of days rushed by like a trickling creek, she was learning more about Billy every day. She still hadn't talked to his sister like she wanted to but she had enough on her plate with her mother’s incoming arrival.They had settled into a nice routine though neither would call it that. 

Sadly summer was coming to an end, her birthday was in two weeks and the following week was the start of school. Ella spent most of her days with Nancy and the gang. At first they looked away after Ella said goodbye to them. Then she started pecking him lightly on the lips not caring if any of them saw. But now Ella noticed her friends had started nodding to Billy which he returned much to her pleasure. 

His friends made no more snide comments towards her Ella suspected that Tommy’s comments had gotten him in a heap of trouble with Billy. Still they spent most of their time in their own bubble not wanting to spend time in Ella’s home and even less time at Billys. Ella was afraid for school to start, how it might change their dynamic.

“What are you thinking about?” Came his deep voice as they laid on a blanket. Ella had planned a picnic even grabbing a bottle of champagne for herself and some whiskey for Billy.   
“I don't know change, everythings going to change soon.” she sunk deeper into Billy’s hold. Billy exhaled no doubt wanting to soothe her but she quickly added, “Lets not talk about right now just make me forget please?” She said with a pout on her sweet face. Much to her surprise Billy wasn’t pushing her for more intimacy. Yes he imitated most of their encounters still boundaries surrounded the two teens. 

Ella had worn a skirt to tease these so called boundaries. She lifted his hand kissing each finger before leading his hand to her thighs, “Please baby” she hoped she sounded sultry and not desperate. Her voice was like water on a scorching day to him, his fingers traced the skin and soon she found herself situated on top of him.The brunette gasped into his mouth as their tongues joined and her body grinded against him. Her low pants encouraged his movements he felt himself growing harder under her enticing body. 

Ella grew bolder and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it to the side, her cardigan and shirt joined the pile. Billy sat up a bit to take a better look at her, creamy peach skin encased in a pale pink bra. “You’re going to catch flies if your mouth opens any wider” she teased  
“Oh my baby’s just aching for my touch aren’t you” he teased back his hand cupping her right breast in a soft touch. His eyes locked with her just as they closed and her mouth exhaled a soft sigh. Billy’s large hand moved under one cup to fell her bare breast. 

Ella mewled in pleasure her head thrown back. Her center grinded against him once more. Soon her bra was discarded and she found herself under him legs spread open and her chest being covered in bites. The pink color of her chest only made him want her more. “I’m going to taste you now, you have to tell me if you want me to stop” he said with a thick lust filled voice.

“No please don’t stop. I want your mouth on me … everywhere”   
Her skirt was raised to her waist. A warm heavy tongue parted her folds, her hands found his curls pulling slightly. “Oh Billy oh my god that feels so good” he smirked against her and added a finger to his endeavor. After a few suckles on her clit he licked and sucked his way up her body. His teeth pulling on her tight nipples. Ella felt like her body was vibrating high off Billy’s tongue his fingers. She wondered how good his cock could make her feel then blushed at the thought.

“My pretty doll is getting all pink again what’s going thru that head?” He said as his tongue went back to her clit.   
“Oooh hmm nothing” she chuckled as coherently given the current situation. Two fingers entered her gripping him in tight embrace. As Ella looked down she caught sight of Billy’s other hand wrapped around himself. She wanted to touch him and as she reached for him his hand swatted hers away.  
“Just enjoy it baby” he spoke on her wet center. He picked up the pace on himself when he felt her walls flutter around his fingers.

“Shit… cmon baby tell me” he purred at her simultaneously flicking his tongue on her clit.  
“How… good ughh… your cock is going to feel inside of me” she felt her self tightened one last time before coming around Billy’s fingers and magical tongue. His eyes clenched in ecstasy as he chased his own release. Her mouth found his earlobe and her hand covered his hoping to learn how to please him she longed to pleasure him as well as he had done for her.  
“Billy let go for me, I want you to feel as good as you just made me feel” she breathed out while bitting on his earlobe.  
A few seconds later her tights were coated once more this time by Billy, she felt deliciously sore.He bit his bottom lip at the sight they had both created.  
“Wow oh my god” she breathed out still trying to catch her breath. Ella felt Billy clean her thighs his finger patted the newly clean skin. He bit the inside of her skin one last time no doubt leaving a red bite mark on her skin.  
“Just a little reminder for you babe” his eyes darkened and if not for the time Ella would’ve spread her legs for him a second time.  
Ella laughed “Thanks now take me home Casanova”

The day the caramel colored young woman was dreading had arrived. Ella checked her appearance before making her way outside of her room.  
“Mom?” Came Ella’s voice as she knocked on the master bedroom  
“Mija come in let me look at you” her mother, Sofia stood in front of her vanity her dark hair and hazel eyes focused on her daughter.  
“I see you’ve been getting what little sun Hawkins has to offer” she said while glancing at her slightly tanned legs. Her eyes lingered on her thighs and Ella pulled down her dress discreetly, she hoped her mother hadn’t caught sight of Billy’s love bite.

“Andre says you’re getting along great. I’m glad we have him to look out for you” said the older woman as she arranged her various cosmetics.  
Ella knew that her mother’s way of saying she knew what Ella had been doing and with who. She wondered what Andre had said about her friends and Billy in particular.  
“Your father will be here for your birthday. He wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled at Ella who feigned happiness at the news “I’m glad I miss him”

“Ohh and Richie is coming with him. Isn’t that just marvelous. Just before I left he told me he couldn’t wait until he saw you again.”  
“Es muy romantico ese chico” admired her mother. With a roll of her eyes Ella turned back to her mother “Yes I got the lovely flowers he sent me” In reality Ella had looked at them in disgust but didn’t throw them away in fear of Andre snitching to her mother.

After a long and tedious day with her mother Ella had managed to escape meeting up with Nancy in their usual booth.  
“So he’s you’re boyfriend now?” Questioned Nancy she wasn’t a fan of Billy but she was amused at the thought of Billy Hargrove as a domesticated boyfriend.   
“I don't know yes ? No? We’re just with each other” she shook her head realizing how stupid it sounded.  
“ It’s complicated I take” offered Nancy “So what’s the problem then? I can tell something’s bothering you”

“My dad and someone from my past are going to be in town for my birthday next weekend” she bit at her nail. “Ritchie isn’t my boyfriend but he’s …” she felt embarrassed at having to explain this but she wasn’t sure how to navigate that weekend. No doubt Ritchie would try and meet her friends or tell her to show him around town and that would be a disaster.   
“Okay this stays between you and me. No telling Steve or Jonathan nobody got it?”  
“Yeah yeah no problem” said Nancy in a hushed tone.

Ella explained how Ritchie had initially tried to date her and while she had been interested she learned that what he wanted was an in with her family. So when she started distancing herself he charmed her parents. Her father insisted on a match be struck between the two, practically betrothed her daughter of course after she finished college but nonetheless binding her to the young man. When Ella protested her father spoke as if though she was being unreasonable. He emphasized that Ritchie was from a good family who had climbed the societal latter and he came from the same ethnic background.

“Wow rich people are seriously messed up. Ella that sounds terrible but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to screw that”   
“Ritchie or whatever his name is can go to hell” she added to which Ella smiled.   
“I don't want to lose him” Nancy knew Ella was referring to Billy and while she had her own reservations about the blonde she had noticed the small changes in him.  
“We’ll come up with something, even if I have to lock Billy in a room for that weekend. What are friends for right?” Smiled the dark brunette. The two teens walked out into town and towards Ella’s car as they continued discussing possible scenarios.

Ella contemplated just telling Billy the truth but wondered if the truth would send him running. She felt as though everyday if was a new revelation. A new window into her very fucked up world. She knew she was taking the cowards way out but the thought of losing Billy shook her to her core, so with Nancy and Mrs. Cogg’s help she hoped to avoid any contact between Billy and Ritchie or her father for that matter.

The sound of soft laughter beckoned Ella and Nancy’s attention. Perched on his Camaro was Billy surrounded by two girls Ella had seen at her first party in Hawkins. Billy basked in their attention no doubt used to the flattery. They were in front of a mechanic shop where Tommy had his car at. 

Ella felt embarrassed she had spent the hour telling Nancy how much Billy meant to her regardless of them not defining their relationship by the typical boyfriend/girlfriend label. The blonde next to Billy ran her hand by his arm. 

She laughed at something Billy said and twirled her hair hoping to draw his attention to her cleavage. Ella was livid at the situation unfolding in front her. Maybe everyone was right and she was simply a novelty to Billy.

By now Billy had sensed someone watching, his eyes found Ella’s and he quickly moved towards the car. The brunette left a dumbfounded Billy staring at the very spot where her car had been. He told himself that it was no big deal however it was too late he felt his stomach drop and dread seep in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those still reading!

Ella decided with the help of Nancy that she would no longer wallow in self-pity. She told her self that everyone had been right and as always she was wrong. She was sleeping over Nancy’s house or so she told her mother. They were headed to a house party similar to the one she had met Billy at. She pushed the thought aside as Tina handed her another drink. Nancy and Ella had gone to Tina’s house along with two other girls to get ready and rally. Ella was surprised that no one mentioned Billy though they hadn’t really been public she thought word had gotten around. Unbeknownst to her, Nancy had actually warned the girls to not bring up Billy.

She had practically dragged Ella out of her house. “Steve will be there right?” asked Ella as much as she was enjoying girl she did enjoy the silent company Steve provided.

“Ella you little slut” laughed Tina to which Nancy elbowed her.  
By now Ella was feeling the effects of alcohol, “Steve’s great” she laughed   
“Ugh but I don’t want to talk about guys” she reached for the cup. 

“Tell me about it, that bastard forgot my birthday” said an angry Tina  
“Men are the worse” offered Ella “Immature assholes. Seriously they never think about anything but themselves. But us we think about ourselves last” exclaimed Ella 

“Totally, I hear you Ella … so did you have a boyfriend in New York?” Asked Vicky   
“Not really I mean kind of” she said taking a sip. “ Ella I think you should slow down” advised Nancy.

“Why? It’s not like anyone cares right?” She said with a glare at the floor and redirected her attention to Vicky.  
“Yeah his name’s Ritchie actually he’s going to come visit soon. So you guys will all be able to meet him.” said Ella with glazed over eyes.

“Okay lets go” said Nancy trying to defuse the situation while the other girls squealed in amusement.   
A ten minute car ride and one water bottle later Ella felt more in control. The night was still early but Ella wanted to avoid the keg or the general outdoor area.

The party was in full swing by the time they got there, the four had spread out after a while. Ella found herself talking to Steve weary of a possible confrontation with Billy.  
She giggled at something Steve said in reality she wasn’t listening, the alcohol had thrown her into a laughing fit. “Ella you ok?” He steadied her with one hand on her waist.

“Yes, lets go dance cmon” she pleaded pouting with wide eyes.  
“Yeah sure but you keep swaying and Im taking you to sit down” Ella laughed again she felt relaxed and she trusted Steve. 

Of course people had seen her and Steve. Most had assumed they came together others whispered that they made a good couple. The whispers had reached Billy and his group.

“Stevie get me a drink” she said after a couple of songs.   
“One don't ever call me that again and two maybe you should take it easy.” he feigned annoyance but nonetheless nodded.   
“Does this have anything to do with Billy? He hasn’t been picking you up this week.” Steve said with a sympathetic look.

After a couple of songs Ella wandered outside bumming a cigarette off Tina. She wanted to look at him even if it was for just a couple of seconds. Ella caught sight of him the same blonde by his side. Devastation engulfed her and tears caught in her throat and she quickly turned her head running straight into Steve.

“Hey Ella you ok?” She heard Steve say. Ella wanted to cry and scream at the same time. A second later she felt like she was being watched she turned and locked eyes with the one person she didn’t want to see. Billy stared at her with an emotion she couldn’t decipher. She felt intimidated and swayed. “Okay…. yeah no” said Steve taking the drink from her his arm around her once more.

She grabbed the brunettes arm and mouthed “ Screw you” to Billy. Steve heard the words and his eyes followed the object of Ella’s frustration. While he was not surprised to see that Billy had hurt Ella in some way he didn’t enjoy seeing the young woman in anguish. 

“C’mon lets go sit in the front, don’t give them anything to talk about” he advised 

Ella released a few tears but mostly stayed inside afraid that if she spoke she would completely breakdown in front of Steve and whoever else crossed their path.  
She had started to drift off on Steve, her head on his shoulder and his jacket around her shoulders. 

 

The sound of heavy boots on gravel drew their attention,“Well Harrington guess you got one up on me”  
“Go away Billy” said the brunette. “Why don’t you go entertain that blonde bimbo you’re with”   
Ella had raised her voice. Billy noticed her red face and smeared mascara. The quip he was dying to say quickly died in his tongue.  
“In fact why don’t you just go to hell’ she stood up and walked away from the house.  
“Ella!” Called out Steve before his shoulder was yanked back by Billy.  
“I’ll go get her. This is my shit show to clean up” he said in an even voice. With a sigh Steve conceded to the blonde.

“Get away from me” Ella yelled as she walked towards the street with Billy hot on her heels. Steve had gone back to tell Nancy about the whole situation.  
“You’re being a fucking lunatic” he all but screamed back at her.  
“Oh I’m the lunatic that’s rich” she gave a sarcastic laugh  
“I was an idiot to think you gave a crap about me” Ella was shivering from the cold her tight short dress and fishnets not offering much warmth.

“You avoided me. You weren’t there anymore. You didn’t even pick up the phone. I felt like a dick after calling you” he blocked her pathway with two hands on her shoulders.   
“So how about you apologize to me. Cause I didn’t start this but I sure as hell will finish it”   
Ella was livid “Finish what this non-non-existent relationship. I feel like I'm your dirty little secret” Her admission took Billy by surprise and he once again felt guilty.

 

Her hands brushed his away and she kept walking, “Oh and you started this the day you let that slut put her hands all over you.”  
“So that’s what this is all about” he hit one fist against his chest. “How about Harrington with his hands all over you. All over what’s supposed to be mine” Billy grabbed her waist once more. He came closer centimeters away from her face Ella hated the effect he had on her. She felt warm just by his proximity, she could feel his scent enveloping her. Just as Ella considered forgiving him he added , “If I can put up with that you should be able to as well”

“Steve’s my friend and he’s not trying to get into my pants” she retorted to which Billy laughed, “Sure Ella.. yeah and so is what’s her face”   
“Did you sleep with her?”  
“What no why would you ask that” he was annoyed with her jealousy at this point.   
“You don’t even know her name?” Ella shot him a glare.  
“No because she’s not important. She’s not you” he said for once holding eye contact with her. If this is what it took to not lose her he was willing to confess this small tidbit.

Ella wanted to be angry but her heart betrayed her she breathed out slowly and settled in his grasp. He wiggled away from her causing Ella to believe that he was running away from her and his emotions once more. He took off his jacket and placed it around Ella an arm came to rest around her shoulders. The two walked back to the party,

“I didn’t mean to upset you with Steve. He’s my friend and I’ve proven to you that I only want you.”

Billy breathed heavily, Look he’s a sore spot, a part of my life that I’d like to put behind me. Im not going to tell you to stop being his friend but we’re not going to become pals either.”  
“Okay I understand and the girls” she said with a raised eyebrow  
“No more hands on the goods” he joked to which Ella swatted a hand against his chest. “I don’t want any one touching you so …” he trailed off and Ella filled in the blanks.  
“Good because if I see anything like that again you wont be touching me either” Ella teased while bringing his hands to her hips.

The two lovers had ended up leaning against Billy’s Camaro while the party had died down there was still a decent crowd around the house. The light brunette looked at his lips hoping to seal their agreement. “Did I tell you how delicious you look tonight” he palmed at her ass in the short dress and opened the drivers side. Billy patted his lap before Ella climbed on top, “Billy what if someone sees us” she giggled as Billy pressed kisses up and down her neck.

“Place is practically empty and whoever is left wont remember” he spoke against her neck.  
Their lips met and Ella felt herself grow wet in anticipation. She squirmed against his cock while he buried his tongue in her mouth. His hands dug into her thighs marking the tender skin there. “Ugh I missed this. I missed you” he said intoxicated from her touch. Her hand grabbed at his hair and she bit his lip before releasing it with a smirk.

“Ella!” She heard Nancy call out to the lot.  
“For fuck’s sake” he grumbled while Ella pushed her dress down.

“Oh… sorry. Steve was worried and we came out to look for you” said a slightly embarrassed Nancy. The two teens were still sitting in the front seat.  
“We’re heading out that’s why” added Nancy, “ Right I’m spending the night at yours”  
Billy wrapped an arm around her middle signaling his presence. “It’s okay Billy can take me home”

“Okay just call me if anything.” She said with a hard look at Billy. “I’ll catch you guys later”   
“So I can take you home or you can stay at my place tonight. Neil and Susan are visiting her aunt this weekend.” He explained as Ella climbed into the passengers seat. With a smile and peck to his lips she answered, “I’d love to”

The night had been surprisingly sweet, Ella was happy to be in Billy’s arms. The two decided they didn’t want to be with anyone else but each other. Ella practically launched herself on Billy stripping him out of his shirt and pants. Sadly slept overcame them though Billy insisted that he would devour her the next day. She had slept in one of his shirts and her panties, her clothes folded on a chair. Her eyes opened thanks to a ray of sunlight. Ella felt his breathing against the back of her neck. His arm extended over her head and an arm over her hips. 

“Morning doll” he mumbled into her skin. Ella felt herself vibrate of his caresses, his hand rubbed her sensually around her hips and thighs. “ Morning” she whispered against the pillow. Ella excused herself to the bathroom, throughout the night Billy had taken certain liberties with her body. She blushed at the pink marks on her breasts and neck. Her fingers pressed against the tender skin causing a soft moan to escape her lips.

“Billy?” She said sweetly. “ Yeah?” Replied his drowsy voice.  
“Can you show me how to turn on the shower?”   
Billy shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the water as he reached for the door Ella quickly locked it and reached for her shirt. His eyes darkened in lust and soon they were both under the gush of water.

Ella found herself hoisted against the wall her legs around his abs. His lips attacked her neck and she grabbed at his perfect ass. Her folds spread against him and Ella reached for his cock wanting to feel it against her center. One hand tweaked her pert nipple while the other was suckled into Billy’s mouth. 

Ella untangled herself from Billy and quickly dropped to her knees, “You’re always so good for me let me be good for you?” She said in an innocent voice. Billy was ready to take right there but restrained himself. 

“Baby” he warned but Ella quickly licked up his cock before taking the tip between her two soft lips. She tried to relax her mouth and jaw as she sucked him with enthusiasm. “ Oooh that’s so good” he brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her jaw. Her hand squeezed what her mouth couldn’t conquer, she purred around him when she looked up and saw his face of ecstasy. When her movements faltered he quickly lifted her to her feet. 

Once more she was lifted but this time onto his shoulders. His tongue entered her and hands once again reached up to play with her breasts. He sucked on her clit and Ella whimpered simultaneously biting her lip, “Billy ooh don’t stop, don’t ever stop” he chuckled against her before replacing his tongue with two thick fingers. “ Oh baby don’t worry about that, this little pretty pussy is all mine” he pumped into her taking note of her flushed complexion from face down to her shapely breasts. 

“Get used to it doll, I’m going to talk about you’re pussy for a long time” Ella felt her wetness double at his words and when she gripped against his fingers, Billy pulled her towards him lining up his mouth with her ear. “ You like that don’t you my good girl” 

Ella gave a sharp high pitched pant “Yes… fuck me please” she whispered the latter. Billy contemplated the idea but as he remembered that he was home he became bothered with the idea. Instead he brought her hand to his cock and guided her movements until they found a steady rhythm. Ella felt herself lost in a haze consumed by everything that was Billy as his pressed and pulled at her clit she felt herself tip over in pleasure. 

Billy concentrated on her disheveled appearance, the bite marks he had left all over her body, the feel of her warm pussy, and how badly he wanted to cover her in his cum. Ella once again sped up her movements on his cock after slightly recovering from her orgasm. Two minutes later she felt him twitch in her hand and her body covered in him. Her body heated up once more at his face but she pushed the thought aside when the water turned cold.

As the two covered themselves with towels Ella smiled at Billy who returned it and placed a passionate kiss against her lips.   
“Billy why didn’t you” she struggled with the words. It seemed that with the moment gone Ella was embarrassed to say the words.  
He raised an eyebrow to her but motioned for her to continue, “Make love to me” she said with parted lips.

Billy felt himself grow warm at her words, “Not here baby. But don’t doubt that I want to make you mine all mine” he purred at her.   
Satisfied with his answer she swatted at his chest, You’ve got to stop doing that” she rolled her eyes, “What” he smirked at her trademark blush

“Turning me into a puddle of good every time you open you’re mouth. It’s not fair how much power you have over me:” Ella joked half heartedly  
“I’ll never admit it to anyone but you…. But I don’t mind this.. the pull I feel for you” he spoke softly

The rest of the morning went by smoothly Ella met Max and found herself enjoying the young girl and her sassy attitude. She had made them all breakfast and they even watched a movie together. Max soon left with her friends leaving Ella and Billy alone again on the couch.

His hand trailed up her leg, “Billy” she warned with a teasing tone.  
Ella was pulled up to met his crotch with her own. “ Again?” She chuckled and blushed while finding herself grow with desire.  
His hands pulled down his loose shorts that she had borrowed, “ Yes please” he groaned against her chest. Billy was slightly embarrassed to feel so desperate for her a greater part of him didn’t care and just simply wanted to claim her and have her claim him.

The slamming of a car door brought them out of their little worlds and before Ella knew she was being shoved into Billy’s closet along with her clothes.

Ella covered her mouth in fear she had heard what sounded like a lamp crashing to the floor.   
“If I tell you something you do it. Max is your responsibility. Are you listening” he yelled grabbing Billy by the collar.

The young blonde eyed the closet, he could almost swear that Ella’s eyes were locked onto his. He felt shame flood him, anger fill him, and worry consume him. Though he seldom gave his father attitude he was becoming more and more reckless. The older he caught the less he thought about the consequences. But with Ella in the room he didn’t want to risk her safety in any way.  
“Yes I got it” he whispered 

“Doesn’t sound like you got it. From what the neighbors tell me you’re bringing whores into my house” he emphasized on the word my. His father eyed the room for the first time since entering. 

Though nothing in particular caught his eyes, Billy’s reaction was enough to provoke suspicion.   
“She’s not a whore” he said with a flicker of anger at his father.  
“What?” He laughed before his eyes caught sight of Ella’s shoes, “You think any decent woman would waste her time on you.” By now Max and Susan had huddled by the door nervous at the altercation.

Neil landed a punch on Billy’s jaw the young man was slammed against the wall. Max stepped forward but was quickly restrained by her mother.  
“Disrespectful son of a bitch” he spat at Billy who tensed at the offense directed to this mother. Billy was thrown to the floor with a quick hook. By now Ella saw the blood on Billy’s mouth.

Much to everyone’s surprise Max had placed a hand on Neil’s back drawing his attention away from Billy. The man was surprised at the action but said nothing. The redhead glanced at the closet before adding, “He’s sorry. He’s learned his lesson” she spoke in a surprisingly somber voice. Her eyes found Billy and she mouthed a soft “Please” no doubt asking him to stop any further escalation. 

With a quick spit to the ground Neil led Max and Susan out of the room attempting to portray the role of concerted father and dotting husband. “Clean up this mess” 

The room stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity but in reality minutes had passed by. Billy was now seated on the edge of his bed. Ella had sobbed into her hand but once out she contained herself. She was weary of how to approach him so she went for his physical wounds first knowing the emotional ones would be much harder to fix. 

Ella held him stroking his hair and hoped to convey as much of her love as she could in the comforting embrace.   
“ I love you” she said softly against his neck. Ella felt her pulse quickened the emotions were surging in her fear, love, anger, and anxiety. She thought he might push her away or say it simply to appease her.

His eyes met her brown ones and he attempted to smile. “Get your things we’re getting the hell out of here” she said softly.  
“Are you crazy?” He scoffed at her “Where the hell would we go” Ella bit her tongue when she thought that hell was this placed and any where else was a step in the right direction.  
She sighed he was right but she couldn’t let him stay here “Short term my place, long term we’ll see.” She brushed a piece of hair out of his face.

Billy couldn’t believe all she was risking for him. To take him on when everyone else considered him a liability shocked him to his very core. “I can’t let you do that” He looked around the room as he said the words. Her heart broke at his worried expression.

“Too bad because I wasn’t asking. Now get you’re shit and lets go” she said with a firmer tone. “We’ll figure it out together. I don't’ care about anything else”   
“You’re fucking crazy you know that?” He said in mock anger.  
“I swear you call me that one more time”she teased back before wrapping her arms around him. The two separated and Billy packed quickly and quietly which was easy considering he didn’t cherish many things in his room nor did he see the point in traveling so heavy.

The young couple got in his car and drove towards Ella’s house.

Ella felt herself shaking while she didn’t regret her choice the execution of said plan was not as solid as she would’ve liked. “I need to talk to Mrs. Coggs to get you in and …” Ella began as Billy held her hands in his to stop her shaking.

“I love you Ella” he said while titling her head up to look at him. The two sat in the car for few more minutes. Ella wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay but she still didn’t know what the future held for them besides hurdles that they would hopefully overcome soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thank you for those still reading and sorry for the delay !

Ella prepared the room for Billy’s arrival after the chaotic way the day had started she was hoping to end it on a better note. Billy had silenced her with his lips before she could even give a response to his declaration of love. They had parted for the rest of the day Billy having to go see Max and pay a visit to Tommy’s uncle. The brunette didn’t ask any more. Mrs. Coggs had surprised her with her total support. The service entrances would help disguise Billy’s presence. Her mother’s overindulgence of wine after dinner also helped the endeavor.

But Ella knew this was all temporary, a ticking time bomb. She also knew she had to tell Billy about Ritchie, she doubted they would be out of the house by the time her father and Ritchie arrived. It seemed like her plan was on a fast track while she knew that Billy was all for running away she didn’t know how he would respond to the execution of said freedom or the fact that they would pretty much be fugitives.

She sat on her vanity arms crossed under her head. She contemplated calling Nancy but was afraid of anyone listening in. 

Billy left the auto shop with a spring in his step for once Tommy had come through. The blonde would be working for Tommy’s uncle Scott. No matter where Ella and him went they would need money and learning a skill set would also aid them.

7 pm on the dot Ella heard her door knob open slowly. His suitcase was already inside thanks to Mrs.Coggs. 

“Hi” Ella said softly unsure of what to say. “Is everything okay?” She said unsure  
“Everythings fine. I haven’t felt this calm… well in a long time.” He paused unsure of how to navigate her room.  
“Just make yourself at home” she said before Billy nodded and made for the bathroom.

I’m meant to be reading Ella scolded him playfully from the bed as he came up behind her.

With a roll of his eyes he pulled her on top of him. The book quickly discarded behind her.  
“Como negarte cuando me ves así ” She said slowly before sitting on his lap.  
“Hmmm I hope that means you’re giving me your undivided attention.”  
“What do you think?” She teased grinding down on his hardness.

“Ohhh Billy” she purred while he pulled on her dress the tie opening and showing her matching blue set and knee high socks. Ella had put it on thinking of the deep shade of Billy’s eyes. She knew this was it she didn’t want anything to interrupt their night.

“Let me take care of my sweet girl” he said while crawling down her body. Her curves enticed him like no other much to his surprise he was nervous as well. His teeth nipped at her thighs while his hands reached for her breasts. His tongue traced her folds entering and lapping at her with vigor.

Ella pulled his hair and tried to muffle her moans, everyone was asleep but she didn’t want to risk it. Switching hands he pinched at her nipples causing more moans to escape her mouth. Yanking her body from him she sat up. His perplex expression almost made her laugh  
“Take of your clothes” she said while pulling at this shirt. With a smirk he took everything off both of them. The fireplace in her room created a soft light warming up both of their bodies.

Shifting onto the rug Ella felt exposed yet the excitement overcame any hesitation. His eyes drank her in. She blushed under his gaze, “Stop looking at me like that”  
“How ?” He chuckled “ Like I could eat you up? His hand tracing from her leg up to her neck.  
A soft gasp left her lips before he settled once more on top of her spreading her open with one then two fingers, “Pretty baby, keep your eyes open.”  
Ella was slightly embarrassed from all the noises leaving her body. She hooked her leg around his hip reaching for his cock. Her small hand trying to guide it into her body.

“Doll slow down you’re going to hurt yourself” Grabbing himself he teased her opening with his cock creating a slow friction. The delicious feeling causing Ella to bite her lip and shiver against him.  
Billy’s perpetual smirk disappeared as he entered the brunette, his eyes closing in ecstasy.  
A small smile appeared on Ella’s face as she adjusted and reveled in the power she felt over her man. “ Oh you think thats funny huh baby” he said before thrusting into her with might.  
“Noo ohh” she moaned grabbing onto his strong forearms.  
“Please move” she felt some discomfort still when he moved she felt the tug of pleasure.  
Her mouth opened in small gasps as he established a steady rhythm. 

She grabbed his chin, molding her mouth to his. His grunts and her moans quietly filled the air. Her back arched from the plush carpet his mouth catching a pert nipple. “All mine” He gasped out and rubbed at her clit. “Yes Billy all yours only yours” He flipped them over placing her on top of him. She bounced on him cautiously before Billy grabbed her hips guiding her movements.  
Ella could feel her self shaking in pleasure she knew it was only a matter of seconds of course so did Billy. “Ella…” he warned

“In me… I trust you” she gritted out fortunately the brunette had prepared for this night.  
Her climax came as she bit down on his shoulder, the warmth of his body the perfect place to collapse on as he pumped into her. “Oh Billy I feel you everywhere” she panted into his ear. His pace quickened and with one bite of his ear he released into her.

Ella cuddled into his side instantaneously not ready to have him move away. A minute later Billy was up and headed for the bathroom he came back with a wet cloth and some water. He sat against a wall and brought the brunette towards his front. “Lets go to bed yeah” she said sleepily as she attempted to move but groaned at her sore body. In a heartbeat her carried her to the bed eliciting a squeak from Ella. 

Billy woke up to an empty bed panicking his eyes shifted in the bright morning. In the corner he saw Ella stare at her reflection as she opened her robe a bit to look at her skin. His body came alive at her soft peachy skin. Sitting up he cooed at her, “Morning gorgeous”  
She was embarrassed as he quickly came to her side, “What were you looking for” 

“Fang marks?” He laughed “ Well you do like to prey on innocent young virgins” she countered with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Hmm should teach you a lesson for sassing me, maybe let you be my bed slave” he opened her robe and slipped it off.  
“My little whore” he said while thumbing at her silk slip  
“What makes you think I want that” she said teasingly holding eye contact through the vanity mirror. Her sultry eyes proved to be too much for his so called self-restraint.  
He quickly pushed her down onto the floor and took off her slip her underwear quickly coming off.

“You might not say it but this does” he smirked as his fingers spread her wetness around.  
“Again” she murmured against his body. Her body heating up against his own. “Not until you tell me what I want to hear” he spoke against her neck, his finger teasing her without fully entering.  
“Make me yours” she said a bit louder while attempting to reach for his cock. “Hmmm as good as that sounds … thats not it” he spread her legs farther apart and continued teasing her opening and nibbling on her thighs. He licked up her slit hoping to entice her, “Cmon baby I’ll make you feel so fucking good”

With a breathy sigh she continued “I’m your little whore” she blushed pink and wanted to cover her face but only felt a wave of ecstasy as Billy dove into her pulsing pussy. “Keep making those pretty little noises” he gritted out as his mouth left her opening, his mouth glistening. In a few seconds Ella was on all fours, she swayed her ass at him, “ Billy hurry up” she bit her lip at his face that could only be described as drunk from desire. 

She was surprised to feel so full when he entered her. His hands landed on her hips pulling her back onto his cock. Ella turned back to stare at him her moans coming out in short high bursts. One hand came to her chest cradling her breast before tweaking her hard nipples. “Billy I want to ..” She trailed off. “Touch yourself for me gorgeous” he said while guiding her hand. His other arm raised her up so he could get a view of her getting herself off. The brunette rubbed at her clit as she moaned his name, the sensation inside of her building. 

With a curse from Billy who continued pounding into her Ella came with a cry, Billy quickly followed having been so worked up from watching her.

Days flew by for the couple, both who couldn’t keep their hands of each other. They didn’t limit their activities to Ella’s room, Billy’s car had been christened as well as other eye brow raising places. 

“Jeez Steve take a picture why don’t you” teased Tommy as he watched Billy carry Ella over his back and into the water. His hand came down softly on her ass,Ella giggled in amusement. 

“So we’re all okay with this then?” He offered to Nancy and Jonathan. The pair shifted their gaze and shrugged. By now Ella had dragged Billy to the water clinging to him as she brushed curls away from his face. 

“You’re sure you’re not getting bored of me? I mean hanging out all the time and then we live together” she whispered the last part.  
“Nah you keep me on my toes doll. Why you annoyed of me already?” The blonde said while releasing a carefree laugh.  
Ella kissed him passionately her hands tangling into his hair. Most people had left the quarry but some of Billy’s friends were becoming increasingly drunk and annoying as well.

“Hargrove’s gotten pretty whipped” laughed a boy named Eric “But the endless supply of pussy must be nice” “ I wonder if he would consider sharing her”

“Hargrove wont care once he’s done with her” laughed another guy.

Steve was the only one left from Ella’s group of friends and had heard everything said by the drunk boys. Luckily Ella and Billy were oblivious in their little bubble. He wasn’t sure whether to say anything to Billy and Ella or just Ella. He had to admit they looked happy and this was the longest he had seen the normally angry blonde with just one girl. 

The last weekend of summer was officially here Ella thought as she got ready for a party at Tina’s. She had insisted they both attend, much to her dismay they had become the it couple at the moment. There was no word from Billy’s father which left Ella feeling unsettled. Billy had snuck out earlier his car left in a secluded area near the house. Ella left with a wave to her mother telling her she was going to a party with Nancy. The dark haired woman nodded a smile not completely reaching her eyes. 

“Sweetheart” grinned Billy as he opened the door for her. In typical Billy fashion he gave quick smack to her ass as she climbed in, “Couldn’t help my self not with that little number you got on”. She gave him a hard look that quickly turned in a smile. “If you’re lucky you’ll see it on the floor tonight” she purred back to him. 

 

Eyes shifted to the couple, rumors had ignited since the night of the party where they had met. Then the second party where they were seen arguing had fueled even more rumors. But now it seemed as though they were back on. Many were surprised to see Billy put some much effort into one girl.

Her red dress hugged her thighs turning the head of more than a few guys. Billy smirked as he  
put his arm around the brunette. A cigarette laid between his lips before she took it out and took a drag. Her nose crinkled before passing it back to him. Ella felt eyes on her and while she knew Billy was used to the attention even welcomed it she felt wary of it.  
“ Let me go get you a drink” he said with squeeze of her waist, chuckling at her reaction of the cigarette.

“She’s loaded thats the only reason he’s with her. Look at that bitch she’s obviously had work done” said the blonde that Billy had blown off her volume and tone enough for Ella to hear.

Ella felt self-conscious but nonetheless returned to Billy, tangling her hands in his hair and plunging her tongue in his mouth. For a second he was stunned before returning her attention.  
Some guys hollered while the blonde girl glared at her. Ella didn’t care if the girl saw or not she just needed to feel safe and for her that meant Billy’s touch. Her eyes went out in the crowd when a pair of hazel eyes narrowed on hers.  
No… she trembled while shifting in Billy’s hold. Her skin turned pale the need to hurl growing in the pit of her stomach.

“What is it baby?” He sensed his hands settling on her hips. Her eyes returned to his face. She had to be quick prevent what could be complete disaster. Shit she mentally cursed the situation she found her self in. “Nothing it’s just all the attention,” She half fibbed.  
“I just need to get some air, I’ll be right back” Billy gave a sympathetic nod, “I’ll be in the back, don’t take too long” He said with a soft and protective quick to her lips.

Ella knew it was better to find him before he found her. She licked her lips nervously as she checked the kitchen and open rooms. An arm pulled her outside onto a secluded porch area, “What the” she shrieked before her eyes met with familiar ones.

“Eleanor, It’s been far too long my love” came the voice she once believed to love but now just loathed. She had to stay in control for not only her sake but Billy’s for the life that they would build together. After this was over it would become a distant memory an unpleasant figment from a past life, she tried to assure herself.

“Ritchie”


End file.
